


It's a Couple Thing

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [1]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shop, F/M, Post Game, Snow Day, airhead wizard, sharing a scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	It's a Couple Thing

The first real snow day of winter saw Corvin finding his way to Nora’s house bright and early in the morning. He was dressed warmly, his scarf wrapped tightly about his neck and partly over his face, though a slight red tinge could still be seen gracing his cheeks. He rang the doorbell, waiting patiently, and was greeted by Spencer opening the door. 

“Uh… were we expecting you?” he asked, peering out the door at the Wizard. “And come on in, you must be cold.” Spencer backed away to give Corvin room, and turned slightly to face the stairs. “Nora! It’s for you!”

“Nope, I just decided to come!” chirped Corvin, almost too cheerfully.

Spencer grimaced slightly. “I’m not sure she’s had her coffee yet… just so you know.”

They could hear movement at the top of the stairs, and then Nora appeared, somewhat zombie-walking her way down them. It was clear she’d dressed in something of a hurry; her hair was only barely brushed, and she wasn’t wearing shoes or socks or… well, anything suitable for going outside. “Cor…?” she asked blearily. “You know, you could text before you come over.” That came out as a definite grumble, and she turned toward the kitchen.

The two boys followed behind her, Corvin laughing as he watched her walk straight to the coffee maker. He moved to the kitchen island, stumbled briefly, and managed to catch himself at the last moment. Nora raised an eyebrow at him, frowning, and pointedly turned back to the coffee. “It’s too early for this,” she groused.

He grinned broadly, even though she couldn’t see it. “It’s a snow day! I was too excited to text, so I came straight over! First good snow of the season! I thought we could spend the day together…”

She glared over her shoulder at Spencer, who’d started laughing, and he excused himself, seeming to almost scurry away. Coffee made and poured, Nora sighed and settled into a seat, taking a long drink of it as she watched Corvin.

He fiddled with his scarf, tugging it down to expose the rest of his face, his fingers twining through the fringe. “...so does that mean you won’t spend the day with me?” he finally asked, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

It was too much. Nora sighed and reached out, taking one of his hands in hers, grimacing slightly at how frozen his fingers were. “Don’t you own any gloves?”

He blinked owlishly for a moment, and then jumped up, knocking his knee into the island with an audible thump that made her cringe. “I forgot gloves!” he gasped, ignoring the pain. “Oh, but I don’t want to go all the way back for them!”

“Cor… calm down. I’ve got some spare gloves you can use that were too big for me. Just… calm down, okay?” Her now-free hand went to her temple, trying to ease the budding headache. “Seriously, just… let me have my coffee and put on something warmer, and then… then we can spend the day together. Okay?”

He promptly sat back down, practically vibrating with excitement. It was almost amusing, how keen he was to do this. Nora finished her coffee while he chattered happily at her, though she only barely paid attention, and finally had to extricate herself so she could go change. He’d been close to following her up the stairs before she turned a glare on him, pointedly glancing in the direction of her parents.

Corvin pouted, but she absolutely would not relent on this front. Spencer came back down as she was headed up the stairs, and she could hear the pair of them chatting as she disappeared into her room. 

They were still at it when she came down a short while later, bundled up and carrying two pairs of gloves, the larger of which she practically shoved in his face. “Put these on,” she said, slipping her own over her hands. “Mom, I’m going out!”

“Okay, honey. How long will you two be gone?” Courtney popped her head into the kitchen, grinning smugly at Nora. The fact that she’d given them this much time alone was truly amazing, but the real miracle was the fact she’d managed to keep Shane from interfering at all.

“A few hours, I’m sure. I’ll call you if it looks like I’ll be out too late,” promised Nora, waving her phone as proof she was taking it.

“I’ll make sure she gets back safely!”

“Have fun you two!”

The pair retreated to the door, waving and laughing when Courtney turned her attention to Spencer, asking if  _ he _ had any plans for the day - with Ally, perhaps?

Their boots crunched in the snow, a sharp sound in the cold, still air. Corvin took her hand in his as they walked, and for a while they just enjoyed each other’s company and the quiet beauty of freshly fallen snow. It wasn’t until they found themselves at a nearby park that the Wizard disentangled himself from her - only somewhat reluctantly.

Nora was immediately suspicious, and had her suspicions confirmed when mere moments later a snowball came flying at her, flung by a laughing Corvin. “You… you  _ sneak! _ ” she cried, ducking behind a slide and scooping up snow to fire back in retaliation.

The snowball fight went on for several minutes before they collapsed in the snow, half on top of each other and laughing so hard they were doubled over. Once they’d caught their breath, he wrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet, dusting the snow from her coat and brushing it out of her hair. Her cheeks were flushed - whether from the cold or the exertion or embarrassment he couldn’t say - but it made him grin, and he ducked down to give her a brief kiss.

“Your turn,” she said, smiling softly, and went to brush the snow from him, as well.

...and then she stuffed a handful of the cold white powder down the back of his shirt, giggling at his squawk of protest.

That sparked a chase around the park, during which Corvin face-planted at least twice and narrowly avoided tripping over the swings. Somehow he still caught her, and he pressed his very cold nose against her neck, eliciting a squeal of surprise. “Truce?” he asked, his voice low, lips brushing against her ear.

Her heart fluttered treacherously, and she nodded. “Truce.”

Corvin insisted they build snowmen after that, and though she rolled her eyes, she helped him gather the snow and pack it together, hunting up stones and twigs and whatever else they could find to give it eyes and whatever else. She even gave it her scarf; not like it was helping her anyway, having gotten soaked from melting snow. It was a good thing her coat was sturdy leather, at least.

She refused to make snow angels with him, on the grounds that she was already cold and didn’t want to invite a soaking. And while he tried the puppy dog eyes at her, Nora put her foot down firmly on that front.

So instead, now they were headed into town, making their way slowly down the sidewalk. She’d linked her arm with his, leaning close - ostensibly for warmth - as they walked. At one point Corvin tried to wrap his scarf around the both of them; it had ended up mostly around her eyes, and she protested enough that he’d reluctantly taken it back, pouting the whole while.

They found their way to The Murder and were immediately greeted by Merle’s grinning face. “So that’s where you ran off to so early. I’m not surprised,” he said with a laugh when Corvin looked appropriately sheepish.

They chose a table near the back, and Corvin immediately sat beside her so he could wind his scarf around her neck, grinning at her protest. “It’s not so awkward, now, so you can’t complain!” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Couples do this! This is a couple thing!”

“In what world?!” she asked, flushing, but this time made no move to remove the length of fabric. It was soft against her skin, and warm, and it definitely smelled like Corvin - a pleasant sensation in its own right. Not that she’d ever tell him that.

“In this one, of course,” he retorted with a sly smirk. He took off his borrowed gloves before reaching for her hands and helping her slip hers off, as well. Before she had a chance to do anything else, Corvin twined their fingers together, bringing her hands up to his lips so he could blow on them, warming them up.

“Cor… that’s what hot beverages are for, you know?” she said, trying to tug her hands away.

He simply grinned at her. “But you don’t have one yet.”

She glared at him, but didn’t exactly have a good response. He was right; they hadn’t ordered yet, though she suspected they didn’t need to.

“We figured you might like some hot chocolate.” That was Kaya, who smiled down at the two of them as she set two steaming mugs in front of them. Corvin’s was piled high with marshmallows and even had a candy cane stuck in it, much to Nora’s amusement.

“It isn’t even December yet,” she said, stealing her hands back and poking him in the side. “Why are there candy canes out already?” Her own cocoa had a generous serving of whipped cream on it, and she could swear she smelled hazelnut, too. “Thank you,” she added, smiling at Kaya.

The older woman laughed. “You’re welcome. And we keep the candy canes around for this one,” she nodded toward Corvin, who was at that moment using his to stir his drink.

They were left alone again - well, as alone as they could be in the café - to sip their drinks and talk. At some point, by virtue of the scarf, Nora ended up basically in Corvin’s lap, embarrassed but too comfortable to do anything about it. He’d nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck, breath blowing wisps of her hair that tickled every time they brushed against her skin.

At some point, she realized he wasn’t responding, and that his breathing had fallen even. He’d… fallen asleep? She craned her neck around, trying to see, and sure enough, his glasses were askew on his face, eyes closed and features relaxed in slumber. Nora tried to remove herself from his grasp, but his arms only tightened around her instead, preventing her from leaving.

Well… she supposed it wouldn’t hurt to stay like this a little while longer.


End file.
